Saber Windu Brimstone Ra
Preface The bastard son of Mace Windu and proud grandson of Kar Vastor and Depa Billaba the two met during the clone wars and fell in love and gave birth to a girl Nola, she grew up while they were fighting together on Haruun Kal ...when she was 16 A Jedi Named Mace Windu came to the planet to save Depa Billaba from the dark side but in his stay he fell in love with Nola...soon after Mace was able to arrest Kar Vastor and take him and Depa Billaba back to the Jedi council leaving Nola. she took command of the akk guard and kept fighting the war. Mace left her knowing she was pregnant ....she gave birth to a son that she raised to hate Jedi and hate his father. At age 7 the boy was given the name Saber and was given his clan name Windu...Nola died when saber was 16 ...saber defeated the enemy that had killed his mother and was exiled from his home by the Jedi forcing him to leave his homeward. He chose to travel and become a greater fighter, he met many great swordsmen and trained under them ... Universe V1.0 history Kashyyyk Academy at 19 he came to Kashyyyk where he meet a Dark sith Lord ...FERAL... brimstone skill and loyalty help him rise in the ranks of Kashyyyk Academy in his early days he fought a slaver strong in the force and freeed the wookies from enslave ment forging a strong bound with the wookie clans. he was one of the 1st to carry the title of JEN'ARI ... he along with the other Jen'Ari of his time built up the name and reputations of Kashyyyk Acedemy. Brimstone was the left saber of FERAL. he was in charged of military Affairs outside the academy. many sith young and old would seek him out for saber training and lesions in physical combat. at the height of his power he stumbled in the a cave were he meet a large black dragon named Bane that blessed him with the gift of fire this along with a sith aclmey accident brought about a rebirth In flame of saber and his master FERAL renamed him Brimstone for the rebirth had all most burnt down half the academy. =BRIMSTONE= With his new name Brimstone leaded the armies of the true sith empire across universe he was most renowned for being the 1st sith to conquer the planet Coruscant and Alderaan in the core ,he brought a golden age to the true sith empire at their height holding 38 plus planets, over the years brimstone had many students few of them survived long only one of his 1st 3 still lives and that his was his Daughter. Brimstone built the Temple Academy of Mustafar to further his teachings and study of dragons and the art of fire. he housed here a lot of his experiments and troops ....not much is know of what happen to TAM for its locations was hidden and only few knew about its creations. brimstone wrote here the law and code of fire The Code of Fire *Fire is life *The heart beat of all existence *Fire burns out the old *To grow the new *Fire comes from the breath *Inhaling forms it exhaling expels it *Fire must be respected before it can be controlled The Law of Fire *Fire must be respected before it can be controlled *Dragons where its first wielder *They are the true masters of fire *There elders became the sun *This is the truth of the code brimstone during this time would burn down the moons of planets and turn them in to large food preprocessing plants with in a year the TSE was experiencing a golden age and had the resources to support its large forces and empire from with in forcing a lot of smaller componys they had outsourced to out of business only to but up there plants. brimstone helped start the X-laws a group of knights that were given different duties to help established the empire in each rim. brimstone command and leadership was top line. he organized smaller fractions in to defenses battle groups that petrolled the large empire. brimstone at the hight of the TSE calmed Lady Tanith Desaevio as his sister and the forged a strong relation ship in were both were bounded she made him a custom lightsaber. brimstone proved his him self on and off the field of battle and was appointed as the head of the Jen'Ari making him seconded in command of the TSE and the Academy. The Fall Of TSE but all good thing must come to an end jedi and sith who were haters of the true sith empire power came to Kashyyyk and rain fire from the sky brimstone stood fighting till the end his master the one he trusted most left him on the battle filed to die shattering brimstone world ....but brimstone refused to let the planet he had grown to love die he his fast thinking moved the wookies to mountains while he re grew the planet …He took up the matle of leader of the planet the wookies would be forever grateful to him and crowed him Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu Kashyyyk Sith reborn ---- brimstone in hope of rebuilding the KS started to recruit, he began by apprenticing a young kashyyyk force sensitive named Turlon. Under Brimstone he grew and was reborn as Darth Talon. Talon eventually was to become Brimstone right hand man. He trusted a sith named james to help him in this. brimstone built The Temple Fortress of Kashyyyk to house the new KS the brimstone appointed james to be his Seth as he was re orgnizing the KS in more then a school of the darkside but a brother hood he wrote new codes as he let go of the old ways of the sith to forge a darker and stronger future for the KS. order of power Pharaoh-1 Royal Family Seth-2 max Warlord-5 max Sage Khopesh Pharaoh Code All the Universe bows before me. I pledge myself to the Darkness. For I have found true life, In the death of the light Seth Code There is no peace, there is anger. There is no fear, there is power. There is no death, there is immortality. There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side. I am the Heart of Darkness. Warlord Code I know no fear, But rather I instill it in my enemies. I am the destroyer of worlds. I know the power of the Dark Side. I am the wilder of hate and Anger with a level head Sage Code i embody the darkside i use my knowledge of the force to gain wisdom of its power All the universe bows before me Khopesh Code I am the blade of anger Forged in passion Sharpened with the darkside To bring death and destruction rights of the Khopesh - one you are now in charge of the planets defences -you now are to live in the Khopesh temple - you each will be given a army legion (talon i know you have one already ) gifts - one black and gold light armor - the black Khopesh (looks like a long black sword with a curve ...google it) - a neckless of power---Brown gem infused with 200 curpted souls with this he used his powers to make a new induction Ceremony Kashyyyk Sith inductions *Peace is a lie, there is only passion. *Through passion, I gain strength. *Through strength, I gain power. *Through power, I gain victory. *Through victory, my chains are broken. *The Force shall set me free. And the sith brotherhood code *We are the sith brotherhood *as one sith we have more strength *The more strength we have the more power we hold *With that power we are more victorious *Together we will free the universe. with this brimstone also made a universal sith trial Trail of darkness *The aspirant must enter the cave of light and must be able to with stand the lightside of the force Trail of skill *The aspirant will fight agents 3 saber droids one with a single lightsaber the second with a dubble the 3rd with 2 sabers Trail of the darkside *Must use force crush.. force fear…. Force Lightning… Force Scream… force choke ..and one dark sith power of there choosing Trail of devotions *Must break down the sith code to the satisfactory of the dark lords of the sith that are there Once completed they stand before dark lords of the sith were they will be droped in to a pool of jedi blood once the swim out and recite the sith code and given a red sith crystal ..and welcomed as a sith to all presiding My life to the Pharaoh and the Kashyyyk Sith and to there blood line and there laws all I have I put at there feet to command may my bound be broken only in complete death. If I should break my oath my time be served in the void for all eternity* **then the person must drink of the glass of old jedi blood and be givien a black and gold light saber ** =The Birth of Ra= but as the KS grew ...brimstone grew blinded to james real intentions and was stabbed in the back by his friend…. brimstone had finally had it with the dark side and closed himself up in his great fortress forsaking the title sith and allowing his great black dragon bane to give him a new birth in the gold flame as Ra washing himself of the name brimstone …and becoming RA * Ra feel to the floor all his test had falled the dark seed had takeen hold of his souls his force powers had almost faded away ..Kane walked in and look down in disgust...** **Kane: did you really think you could change brimstone that he would really fall to the light side Ra: yes i did ... *Kane : lucky you brimstone like to be once step a head you were doomed from the start....the dark seed virus has done its job ...just like Bane did his and i must do mine *Ra:and what is that *Ra un cliped his light saber and Kane pulled out a hand gun ** *Kane: to see that brimstone rises agean ....you killed him and sent him to the void ....were he wanted to go ..so that he may be blessed with the training of the sith lords of old .... *Ra smiled ** Ra: he has no body ....and no body can support his soul Kane: once more my brother and law is a step a head *Kane aims the Gun at Ra's head ** *Ra: you will die **Ra leped forward his saber over his head to bring down on kane and slice him in half but kane pulled the triger and shot Ra right in the center of his forhead ...Ra fell forward his saber deactivated and he was dead be for he hit the floor blood spiled from his body and encircled him Kane put his gun away and walked out as the body became ash and decenter grated on to the ground mixing in with the blood ....** =The death of Ra and the 2nd coming of Brimstone = It came out later that Ra was a jedi spirit that had taken control over brimstone not knowing that the sith lord had injected him self with the dark seed a virus that would eat at the cells if they were light side infused ...Ra spent his last day trying to cure him self until he was shot in the head by brimstone brother in law Kane...this forced Kane to send agent Axe in to the old runes of KA to find the clones of the Jen'Ar that were in the lower lvs....upon finding the place Axe activated brimstone one with no knowledge of anything of KA fall ....brimstone awake and was thrown in to a rage once seeing his home destroyed… Lord James treated and scared of brimstone seen some of his men to kill brimstone but they were little to no match in the heat of the battle brimstone old time war buddy from the CDDC Matar Lyndruss (Now head of the Phoenix Imperium) made a deal and took brimstone from the planet with him …he told brimstone much of what he had missed …brimstone said “ I will see the jedi destroyed “ and has set out on a mission to unite sith fractions and individuals…. He alos took up a teach post at the Sith Academy of Korriban…and also joined his brother Pirate King Krall gang of pirates …....... but brimstone grew board in went back to his home world to help rebuild his ppl to there former glory. he took his son blade and moved back in to the windu outpost with his troops and servants. he took the title of Lor Pelek his birth right and ended the clan wars .... =The Ronove Order and the ISO = Brimstone lived on his home planet for 5 years were he trained in the toxic low lands and raised his son ...but this was not meant to l ast wile he was away training a group of jedi move back to the planet ...at 1st brimstone payed them no minded as long as they stayed out of his home lands ....but the jedi greed lead them to brimstone lands and he took up aims. after many small battle the jedi called on the whills and had brimstone removed from the planet. brimstone anger lead him to leave the mid rim for unknow space for a few months before returning to the rim .he came back at the call of a friend Valkro Thundara who was seconded in command of the ISO under brimstone old Master . brimstone i was hoping for the good old days .....but it dident happen that way . the order was still growing so brimstone decied to do what he could to help . he used his fleet to help them defend Korriban. during the battle he lead the rescue crew for Feral ....he stayed back to duel the man sent to kill him ...brimstone held the man off and used a very powerful force blast to escape and get feral to safty soon after this brimstone took up a teaching post at the Ronove Temple. this post made him happy and he found a home once more. he thought a young same named Angle Moon. he help her deepen her knowlage of the darkside. he then started working with another young sith named Vira Darksoul . she was gifted and with her help brimstone took the planet Null and turned it in to a slaving planet. he success earnd her the Title of his apprentice. he gave her the name Darth Freya because "Beauty, War, Magic and Wisdom shall be her strength as a sith..and because she would be a goddess among mortals " =Taking back Kashyyyk= it soon became no secret to brimstone that Lord James Loyderashad ran the KS and the planet Kashyyyk in to the ground . Brimstone used the money he had been making as a teacher in Ronove Temple and the Korriban Sith Academy to build him self a new fleet and buy new troops. brimstone returned to the planet in a blaze of glory . his new army destroyed the KSO deference and with in a week the planet was his . his 1st act was to recrown himself as Pharaoh Brimstone Saber Windu making him the supreme spiritual and military leader of the Planet. he then ended the slave trade and behead public all the people responsible for the slave trade of wookiees. with in a few weeks a council of the planets tribe and human leaders was formed. and order was returned to the planet brimstone all so denounced James as a blood traitor to the people of Kashyyyk for allowing them to be traded as slaves . with in 2 years of being back on Kashyyyk brimstone had reestablish what was left of the KSO in to the KS. he knew it was not there fault for the actions of James and that they could be useful to Him. With a rebirth of the KS brimstone would take on many new apprentices and would find him self with little time to go off world Category:Characters